yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 81: How does a fish have feelings?
tumblr_myvkfu7uDF1skbqqro1_1280.jpg|Katarina HellGirl4 Large.jpg|Reyna Katarina.. Snow fell from the sky in District 2, the roads looked dead with slushy snow from the cars driving over it but the sidewalks and the parked cars looked like fluffy marshmallows fell from the sky and onto them. Kat’s red hair had flakes of white in it as she walked down the sidewalk with her hot caramel mocha coffee. She took sips as she walked glancing around. She took a deep breath as she walked, you could tell it was brick outside from the fact that every time she took a breath and let it out a puff of smoke was emitted, you could see her breathing out air.. Continuing her walk to the library her hands felt like icicles in her gloves. Her blue gloves wrapped around the coffee trying to stay warm as she buried her face in her black scarf. Finally walking to the library she opened the door as the winter snow tried to sneak in through the door Kat quickly hurried in and closed the door after her, a small bell ran as she opened the door. She blinked a bit dusting off the snow flakes that stuck to her. She shivered as she wiped her wet boots on the door mat. Looking around she found a computer and sat down taking off her jacket and placing her coffee down. She came to the library to look up information.. more information about herself. She was extremely confused on what was happening to her body. She felt like she was slowly losing herself every time she got mad.. she had a short temper but never this bad. She needed to get more information. Opening up google chrome she typed in things to research on brain nerves and what she needed to do to stay calm. Her eyes flickered up and down on the screen reading each word slowly and carefully. Her eyes paused at a word that she had stared at for a while. “Insanity.” She swallowed hard. “No.” She whispered. “I’m not losing my self to insanity. Impossible.” She continued to whisper as she continued to research. Meanwhile… Reyna... Reyna’s dull doll like expression was dead set on hurrying to the library door. She was so cold carrying a box of books, she felt as if her fingers were going to fall off. Her long black hair followed behind her as she walked, her short bangs falling over her eyes as she blew them out of her face while she walked to the door, opening it with her foot. Her eyes dull like a history teacher and her lips straight across her face without a single emotion. She walked into the library placing the books down beside the librarian. She was so short the box covered her face as she set them down on counter. The librarian made a confused face as she moved the box out of Reyna’s face. The girl stood there with the blankest expression. “I’m donating these books.” She said without a single expression. The librarian smiled a bit nervous looking at the creepy girl. “T-Thank you sweetie.” Reyna stared at her for a little. “You’re new aren’t you?” Reyna said bluntly. The young librarian nodded a bit nervous as she fixed her glasses. “I volunteer here. I’m Reyna.” The librarian smiled at her. “Oh pleased to meet you I’m Glor—“ Reyna put her hand up to shut her up. “I don’t care.” She said bluntly walking away without a single word the librarian blinked. Reyna never believed in making friends nor did she ever think she would want to. Too many responsibilities. Plus people are too dumb to even have a normal conversation without talking about themselves instead of the current events occurring in this fucked up world. Reyna looked around as she walked to the back of the library, hanging up her jacket in one of the librarian’s office’s and walking out back into the library she fixed her black dress and her thigh highs as she walked out with a cart of books putting them back in their right pace. She glanced up at the romance section and cringed a bit. “Stupid. Emotions are for the weak.” She hissed to herself as she began to put the books back. She paused as she read the spine of one of the books. She stared at it. “The fault in our stars.” She looked around and shrugged opening the book to read it. Meeting for the first time... Kat sighed as her eyes grew tired from reading all the information she stocked up into her brain. “I.. found nothing..” she sighed burying her face in her arms. The librarian walked up to her slowly patting her shoulder. “You alright hun?” She asked as Kat looked up. “Y-Yeah.. just the internet is a cluster fuck of information. It’s confusing.” Kat mumbled. The librarian chuckled a bit. “Well.. you are in a library.. you know.. full of.. these things… called books.” She pulled her hand away as Kat sat there with a blank face. “Sometimes I question if I actually know anything anymore.” The librarian laughed a bit. “It’s ok, this generation is so full of technology they barley wanna pay attention to what’s right next to them.” She smiled as she went back to her book cleaning and Kat sat up exiting all 50 pages she opened on the computer. Sighing she stood up fixing herself taking her empty coffee and throwing it out on her way to the land of.. books. She eyed through the books her eyes analyzing each and everyone of them in .4 seconds. Her brain was quick to look through them as she opened them she read them very quickly to realize they were no help. She skimmed through the whole sic-fi section, then the whole horror section then the whole kids section. She looked around realizing.. she was a bit lost. She blinked in the corner of her eye she had spotted a small looking girl sitting on the floor reading a book beside a cart of books. She looked like she worked there but Kat was questioning it. She shrugged and walked up behind her tapping her shoulder. Reyna turned to look at Kat with the blankest look. Kat looked down at the creepy doll like looking female. She looked as if she had the emotion of a goldfish. Kat smiled down at her casually and spoke out. “Hey do you happen to know where the hea—“ She paused glancing down at the book she was reading and looked at Reyna. “The fault in our stars!?” Kat made a pouty face. “That book.. it’s so sad..” She sniffled a bit but Reyna just sat there closing the book. “I felt no emotion towards this book. People die. Shit happens.” Reyna stated bluntly standing up putting the book back. Kat blinked a few times again. “Did … you just read that book now?” Reyna glanced at her over her shoulder. “I read it in 10 minutes.” She spoke with a soft dull tone that sounded innocent yet.. eerie. Kat stared at the girl, she could tell any emotions this girl had in her was locked away deep inside of her.. probably a good place Kat should put hers. She was interested in this girl and pushed her problems to the side now. “Hey.. do you always read books that quickly?” Kat asked. Reyna turned to look at her now glancing up at her. “I do.” She said looking up at the redheaded female. Reyna stared at her in disbelief. This girl was beautiful.. she couldn’t believe her eyes. Her short red hair was so silky and cute, her big green eyes glistened down at her. Reyna’s cheek flushed red. What was this feeling Reyna got? It made her feel icky and sick.. yet she didn’t want to leave this girl. Kat smiled down at Reyna. “So would you mind helping me out?” Kat asked as Reyna softly nodded. How could she say no? She needed to find out why this girl made her feel this way. What is this feeling..? A few conversations later around the library Kat told Reyna all about herself bonding for hours.. and what she had learned about her brain and how much knowledge intake she could handle. Telling her about her fights and what she did.. and how unexplainable it all was to her. She explained to her how much potential she had but it scared her.. to no extent. She explained to the girl how she is sure the only thing that could probably kill her at the moment is herself.. and that was the most frightening thing to think of.. Reyna just walked and listened. She didn’t say a word and when she did speak she just told her when to turn to find what she was looking for. Reyna was interested in Kat as well, she loved to hear her speak.. and she couldn’t believe how much this girl knew. She was very smart and it blew her mind, it made her feel some type of way. Kat would stop talking finally and looked down at Reyna. “Hey.. so Reyna right?” Reyna had nodded quietly. “Why don’t you tell me about you.” Reyna swallowed a bit nervous to tell her.. about herself. What was she gonna say? ‘I’m not actually a girl I was genetically cloned.’ That’d be really smooth.. but that’s all she could really say so she had spoke up now. “I was born in a science lab, my mom was dying before they genetically cloned me into her. I can’t feel these things you call emotions. I am a very blunt person and I hate human interactions most of the time but with you … I like being with you.” Kat smiled big. “Aw! I’m glad. I hope we can be friends then Reyna.” Reyna bit her lip a bit nodding refusing to say more. She couldn’t say anything about having a crush on her.. she refused.. she’d probably think it was weird. Hell Reyna didn’t want to know herself what she’d say to that. So Reyna simply just looked up at her. “I think I know how to help you. You need someone to just talk to you. So you can let out some steam about your worries and your issues. You can’t build up stress or your brain could explode from all the knowledge you hold. You need to do other things to keep your mind off it.” Kat stared at her blankly. “GENIUS!” Kat clapped happily. “Here’s my number. We need to hang out tomorrow!” Reyna looked at her quickly. “Hang.. out?” Kat continued to smile. “Yeah.. like come over my house?” She laughed a bit. “Or yours?” Reyna’s lips curled into a small smile back at her. “Oh.. yes ok.” Kat giggled taking her phone out and handing it to Reyna. “Put in your digits.” Reyna took the phone and punched in her phone number. Looking up at Kat she handed it back. “So this is how it feels to have a friend eh?” Kat laughed a bit. “Am I your first friend?” They began to walk towards the door ready to leave. Kat began to put on her jacket. Reyna sighed a bit. “You’re my first friend.. yes..” Reyna pulled on her jacket as well as they exited the library. Kat reached down and hugged Reyna. “See you tomorrow then Reyna!” Kat waved her off and walked away as Reyna stood there staring at her. Her cheeks bright red. “… You’re actually my first everything.. “ She whispered now turning around to walk away burying her blushy cheeks into her red scarf. “Katarina.. I wish you the best..” She said to herself as she walked off into the soft white snow. As Kat walked the opposite way with a big stupid grin on her face. “What a nice girl. It feels good making new friends..” she said to herself as she walked off as well, her bright red nose frozen from the cold as she shoved her hands in her pockets her boots crunching in the snow. ‘Better hurry home before it gets.. even colder.” She smiled thinking about what they’re gonna do tomorrow. “I can’t wait.” She thought. Reyna shut her eyes as she walked. “I can’t wait..” She thought as well. “Love at first sight.. is real.. and it’s an awful yet amazing feeling.” The words echoed through her head. “Love…” and “Feeling.” Uh oh.. here we go. Category:Ark 20